heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Superkatt
Superkatt is an American "funny animal" comic book series by Dan Gordon (under the comics pen name "Dang"), a jab at the “long-underwear” genre of superhero comics. The series stars Superkatt, an anthropomorphic cat who wears a bowtie, bonnet, and diaper as a superhero costume.Goulart, Ron. Ron Goulart's Great History of Comic Books. wikipedia:Contemporary Books, 1986. 222. Retrieved from Google Books on January 24, 2011. "Superkatt was in Giggle, wearing a hero costume that consisted of a baby bonnet, a bow tie, and a diaper." Ron Goulart, author of Ron Goulart's Great History of Comic Books, said that Superkatt was Dang's most memorable comic book character.Goulart, Ron. Ron Goulart's Great History of Comic Books. wikipedia:Contemporary Books, 1986. 154. Retrieved from Google Books on January 24, 2011. Denis Gifford, author of The International Book of Comics, said that the character "was as silly as his supercostume." Publication history Superkatt first appeared in American Comics Group's Giggle Comics #9 in 1944.Gifford, Denis. The International Book of Comics. wikipedia:Crescent Books, 1984. 132. Retrieved from Google Books on January 24, 2011. "...of the funny animal supercrowd was "Superkatt", who made his debut in Giggle Comics No.9 (1994). As drawn by "Dang" (the comic-book pen name of animator Dan Gordon from the Fleischer Studio), Superkatt, known as "Supe" for short (which he was), was as silly as his super costume." The series was a regular feature in Giggle until 1955, when creator Gordon returned to the animation field. The character also made an appearance in ACG's series Ha-Ha Comics in 1946. Character * Superkatt - An anthropomorphic cat nicknamed "Supe." Superkatt does not have any super powers at all, but is a normal (talking) house cat that dresses in a diaper, a baby’s bonnet, and a big blue bow to fight minor neighborhood injustices. Supporting characters * Humphrey - An anthropomorphic dog character * Petunia - An African American human who works as a maid''Superkatt''. wikipedia:Giggle Comics #42 (Dec. 1945), p. 2. * Junior - A human child. Junior wears Superkatt's superhero clothing when Superkatt is not in costume.Superkatt. wikipedia:Giggle Comics #46 (Oct. 1947), p. 7. * Lassie - A female dog who Humphrey develops a crush on.Superkatt. wikipedia:Giggle Comics #46 (Oct. 1947), p. 4. * Trelawney - A cat who decided to disguise himself as Superkatt in order to steal some birds.Superkatt. Giggle Comics #25 (Jan. 1946), p. 5. * Clancy - A cat who is Trelawney's accomplice.Superkatt. Giggle Comics #25 (Jan. 1946), p. 1. * Chauncey - A dog.Superkatt. wikipedia:Giggle Comics #46 (Oct. 1947), p. 5. In other media In 1947, Superkatt appeared in the animated short Leave Us Chase It, a part of the Phantasies series. A cat, who is being tormented by a mouse, reads a comic book and receives inspiration from it, so he dresses up as Superkatt and decides to fight back.Webb, Graham. The Animated Film Encyclopedia: A Complete Guide to American Shorts, Features and Sequences 1900-1979. McFarland, 2000. Page not stated by Google Books. Retrieved from Google Books on January 24, 2011. "Leave Us Chase It (Phantasy) 24 Apr. 1947; pc: Colum; prod: Raymond Katz, Henry Binder; dir: Howard Swift; ... Impressed by a comic he is reading, a cat disguises himself as "Superkatt" to try and get the best of a cocky mouse. " References Category:American comic strips Category:Comics characters introduced in 1944 Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters